Lovers' Quarrel
by sleepyyweepy
Summary: The reader and Draco have been fighting since she accidentally brought up the fact that they were dating, which causes Draco to be mean to her and they break up, though they eventually reconcile.


It had started off so simple; passing notes in class, late night meetings in the Room of Requirement, "study" sessions in the library. You had welcomed his attention, his affections; you hadn't minded a bit of secrecy. Hell, you still didn't. After all, it wasn't like you wanted him to bring you home for Christmas dinner. You just wanted him to acknowledge to his friends—hell, to anyone—that you two were dating. It didn't seem to you too much to ask.

You told Draco that you had informed a close friend of yours of your plans to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend. His entire disposition immediately changed; his discontent was clear.

"I didn't realize our relationship was a secret." You said icily.

"I didn't realize there was a need to advertise it." He said, clearly irritated, his words clipped.

"Telling one of my best friends about us is hardly _advertising_." You snapped.

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut about dating the _Slytherin Prince_ , could you?" He said, putting a less than pleasant inflection on the nickname he had been given. You knew that, despite his ego, he actually disliked the title. He wanted to be seen as Draco; just Draco. No titles, no pretenses. You knew that the girls he had previously dated had been with him for his status only, but if he genuinely thought that you were that pigheaded, he needed a reality check.

"If that's what you think then clearly we shouldn't be together, _your highness_." You said, furiously, your tone mocking. It was what you called him when he was acting like a git. He looked as though someone had just slapped him in the face, but the vulnerability was only present for a moment before he covered it with a sneer.

" _Clearly_." He spat, turning on his heel and leaving you to the crushing weight of your regret.

It had been two days since then, and you were currently sitting in the Great Hall attempting to eat your breakfast, sourly watching the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting in between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini seated across from him. Parkinson looked particularly interested in what he was saying, which put a bad taste in your mouth. You wondered, for the umpteenth time, if this was one of the reasons he was so against telling people about your relationship. Feeling sick to your stomach, you got up to leave, having barely touched your breakfast. As you were leaving, you saw Draco glance up at you, his smile dropping before he muttered a reply to something Crabbe was saying.

Normally you were ecstatic at the prospect of attending History of Magic, as it was the only class you had with Draco, but you spent the rest of the morning dreading it. You walked into Snape's dungeons with a sinking feeling in your stomach, your eyes automatically searching for the blond-haired boy.

He was sitting in the front of the room, next to Crabbe, so you sat down in the back, quietly spreading out your books, trying your best not to draw attention to yourself. As if he could sense your presence, Draco turned his head slightly, his cloudy gray eyes finding yours. He tilted his head to the desk beside his, which had a free chair; an invitation to come sit beside him. You deliberated for a second before gathering your belongings and joining him at the front of the room, wondering all the while what he had in mind.

"Hey." You murmured, avoiding his stormy gaze.

"Don't look so glum, love." He said, his voice smooth, catching you off guard. Your eyes shot up to meet his, wide. This wasn't what you were expecting. The words left your mouth quickly and quietly, before you could stop them.

" _I miss you_." Your face got red as you waited for the mockery to come. He just laughed, however.

"Who wouldn't?" He said, grinning. You relaxed instantly; he was being playful. Before you could think of a good reply, Binns' ethereal form drifted into the room and everyone quieted at once as he began lecturing.

Throughout Binns' droning, you watched Draco intently. You could see that he was folding a piece of parchment, but he purposely had his arm blocking your view of what he was doing. Occasionally, he would stop whatever he was doing to cast a sideways glance at you and smirk as he caught you watching him, unabashedly.

Draco finished his project just as class ended. You felt your curiosity build as he unsheathed his wand and began muttering an incantation you couldn't hear above the project you couldn't see. He moved his arms in order to pick up what he had been working on so diligently during class; you could see now that it was an origami bird. He scooped it up, tenderly, and blew on it gently. It flew around your desk a few times before landing, and you realized his gesture had caught the attention of nearly the entire class. You realized that this was his way of telling everyone about his affections for you. The two of you locked eyes and you smiled at him, brilliantly, so that he would know all was forgiven.

"Plans still on for this weekend?" He said, arrogant and charming at the same time, in the way that only he could be.

"Of course."


End file.
